


Surface Tension

by lekoba



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, basically all sex included if i continue, tobiizu modern time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: i was high when i wrote this, but this is for chloe. and yes, sorry im embarrassed.





	Surface Tension

**Author's Note:**

> i was high when i wrote this, but this is for chloe. and yes, sorry im embarrassed.

Tobirama watched the raven dance… Swung his hips to the deep trance. He held a green bottle in his hand, half bottle of beer.  
  
The long black hair tied into a low ponytail that swung back and forth.

He wore a white shirt, it was half opened. Tobirama could spot a chest piece, but couldn't really distinguish what it was.   
  
Tobirama knew who this man was. It was Uchiha Izuna, his boss little brother.   
  
He leaned over the railing and watched Izuna probably living his life. Probably stoned.  
Did Izuna know he was looking at him?   
  
Bet Madara wouldn't like him looking at Izuna like he was a piece of meat…   
Because that was exactly what he was doing.  
  
But Tobirama thought Izuna was… Something else. Admired his dancing skills, especially now when he had been dancing for one hour straight.  
  
Wouldn't surprised Tobirama if Izuna was gone on LSD.   
That made Tobirama smile a little bit. His face flushed red when he noticed Izuna was standing there and looked at him.  
  
  
His head was tilted, like he tried to understand.   
Izuna waved, which made Tobirama almost lose his breath.  
  
He waved awkwardly back, and then took a step back, to just run away from the place.   
  
Hiding in a bathroom stall was the best he could do. He sat down.   
Usually he always wipe everything before he sits down, but not this time.  
  
He was embarrassed, because Izuna knew him.  
  
Tobirama kneaded his temples, closed his eyes.   
He listened to the deep trance, the bass.. Made him feel sick even if he wasn't high or had any alcohol.  
  
The door opened. Not so hard, but made Tobirama jump high anyway. "Tobe?"  
  
Tobirama recognized that voice.   
It belonged to Izuna. He wasn't going to answer.   
Of course he was coming in here. Annoying as Izuna was.  
  
"Why are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm trying to stay so far away from you."  
  
Izuna snorted. Tobirama followed his shoes, from he where hiding.   
They stopped outside his stall. He could see that Izuna was leaning against one of the sinks.  
  
And was probably not leaving him alone. "Oh?" Izuna replied with a snort. "You was just looking at me."  
  
"_Is that a crime_?" Tobirama snorted back. He wrinkled his nose.   
"Nope. Thought that was an invite."  
  
"I-Invite?"  
Tobirama shut his eyes wide open. "Yeah? When you stare at people in a club, it means just like that."  
  
Izuna shifted his legs, and then squat down.   
Thank God, he couldn't see Tobirama's face right now, because it was red as a tomato.   
"Is that so?" the albino asked, as he fixed his eyes at Izuna's white sneakers.  
  
  
The locked door between was the only thing that prevented Izuna from coming any further.  
  
Tobirama sighed deeply.   
"Tobirama, you are pretty smart, you know that, right?"  
  
The albino arched an eyebrow, stared at the locked door.   
"Yeah?" he replied, furrowed his eyebrows. What was he going with this?  
  
"You always got highest grades in school."  
  
Tobirama felt his cheeks getting hotter again. He hummed.  
"I wish we were friends so I wouldn't be a fuck-up."  
  
Was this true? Tobirama frowned. Is that how he felt??  
  
"You could just ask me." he replied, knowing it wasn't that easy to befriend him.   
"Befriend you?" Izuna sneered. "That was not easy."  
  
"But what are you doing here, Tobe?"  
  
"I'm not here for you." he replied, that was a lie.   
  
"Liar."  
  
"Yeah.." he hummed.   
Tobirama stood up, his hand reached the handle with a shaky hand. A deep breath.  
  
Then he unlocked the door, and let it be.   
It took Izuna a moment to realize it was open for him now.  
  
He opened the door slowly. Tobirama met his dark eyes, in the poor light from the lamps. "Hi."  
  
"Hi."   
Tobirama sat down on the toilet again, watching Izuna go in, and close the door.   
And locked the door.   
  
Izuna had probably never been prettier. Tobirama looked up at him, "You are pretty."  
That's one of those things he always wanted to tell him.   
  
"You think?" Izuna replied back, a smile curled up on his lips.   
He reached out his hand to touch Tobirama's white hair.   
It felt weird to be touched like that by another man, since his mother and older brother were the only one's who touched his hair.  
  
  
Izuna came closer, and soon, he had his whole hand in Tobirama's hair. He gently touched it, as if he was a pet cat.   
  
Tobirama put his hand on the raven's waist, and then pulled him down into his lap.   
Their eyes met, Izuna's hand slided down to Tobirama's neck.  
  
His fingers dug into the pale skin, as he bit his lip. Tobirama watched him, he had never been so close to him.   
  
Only once, when Izuna threatened him to being mugged. In 3rd grade.  
"What are you thinking about?" Izuna asked, his breath smelled vodka.   
  
"Third grade." Tobirama heard himself say, Izuna frowned. Then he smiled.  
  
"What happened in third grade?" he grinned.   
Tobirama rolled his eyes back at the raven, who let out a chuckle.   
  
"Right. I almost mugged you because I- didn't know how to flirt."  
  
"You're the worst." Tobirama snorted back, lowered his head to hide his grin.  
Izuna grabbed his chin with his free hand and pulled his head up.  
  
Tobirama couldn't stop grin, even if he wanted to. "Pretty, would you like a kiss?"  
  
The albino swallowed, hummed. "Takes that as a yes."  
Izuna's lips were softer than he ever could imagine.   
And they were kissing in a dirty bathroom stall. How did this happen?  
  
Izuna stopped kissing him for a bit, shifted his body a bit.   
"Hard, already?" he whispered, gave away a smug grin. Tobirama huffed back, he was too hot.  
  
"You want to take off that t-shirt?", as if the raven had read his mind. 

Tobirama huffed again, "Or do you want to get off first?"  
  
Tobirama stared at him, "Both?"  
Izuna grinned. He looked so guilty when he did that.  
  
He helped Tobirama to get off the t-shirt, and Izuna put it around his neck, pulled him closer to him.   
Kissed his lips, down over his chin, throat.  
  
The raven bit him in his Adams apple, but not so hard, only to make Tobirama groan.  
  
The kissing continued, down his chest.   
Hands stroked his well trained body. "Have you trained?" Izuna mocked.  
  
"Shut up. And get over with it!" he hissed back, frustrated.   
"Oh, _bossy_. I like that." Izuna laughed.   
  
  
He continued with kissing down his belly, his fingers grabbed around the waist of Tobirama's pants, and forced them off with violence. 

Tobirama was too horny to even give a shit if they broke.  
  
Izuna was annoying. He had always been. Not changed a bit.  
He stroke the big bulge under the underwear. Annoying.  
  
Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows and had a scowl on his face, when Izuna looked up, made Izuna laugh. 

"I'm sorry." he said, not breaking eye contact as he grabbed the underwear with his hand, dragged them down.  
  
His eyes moved down, and he pulled back. "What?"   
"Who fucking know you have a big fucking dick? Jesus."  
  
Tobirama snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"A big ego comes with a big dick."  
  
Izuna laughed, "True."  
"Not talking about you."  
  
Izuna frowned. "How do you know?"  
  
Tobirama grinned down at him. "Get me off."  
"Okay, bossy."  
  
<strike>(insert sex scene here because im too embarrassed to describe a blowjob.)</strike>  
  
" Have you sucked a lot of dicks or something?" the albino asked, when Izuna was done. 

Izuna raised his head, and wiped off the white and thick semen from his mouth.

"I guess. I'm gay. Shouldn't I do that?" he replied and cracked his neck, with same annoying smug grin.

Tobirama rolled his eyes back.  
  
Izuna took his place in his lap again. "Do you smoke?"  
He pulled up a smashed package of cigarettes. "No."  
  
"Not even weed?"  
  
Tobirama shook his head. "I'm boring."  
That made the raven smile. "Yeah. I can handle that."  
  
He pulled up a cigarette that looked like a joint. "Is that a joint?"  
Izuna lit it. "Mhm."  
  
"You used to smoke in the bathroom stall in school." Tobirama pointed out, and snorted. "Why?"  
  
"Because I belong here. With the shit." Izuna replied, taking a hit again.   
He blew it out in Tobirama's face.  
  
Great. He was going to be high too.   
"No, Izuna." Tobirama said, and coughed. "I envy you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Always doing what you want."  
  
Izuna took a hit again, blew it out at Tobirama again.   
"You can do that, too, you know." He chuckled.

  
"Whatever." Tobirama replied and rolled his eyes. "So grumpy." the raven teased, and poked him at his nose. "Relax."  
  
Izuna offered him his joint, which he took, even if he knew it wouldn't end good.  
  
  
_10 dizzy moments later, Tobirama and Izuna were kissing again_.   
Deeper this time.  
  
Tobirama almost forgot he still was in that dirty bathroom stall.   
He had been blown off by Izuna, and were mixing spit with him.   
  
Tobirama moved his hands, to Izuna's jeans, unbutton his button, and pulled down the fly to its end.   
"Yes.. Please." Izuna groaned into his mouth, shifting his body, so he could pull off his pants and underwear.  
  
The albino took a good look at his body, before inviting him back into his lap.   
God knows how long they have been in this bathroom.  
  
The music never stopped.   
  
Izuna shifted his body, grabbing the hard dick, "Fuck me.", Tobirama smiled.   
"Yes, sir."  
  
<strike>(insert sex scene because still embarrassed)</strike>  
  
The albino drooled, was sweaty and felt the soul leaving him. He took deep breathes, Izuna was…   
  
Someone knocked hard on the bathroom door. "**IZUNA**!"  
Izuna recoiled, his face turned into horror.   
  
He made a sign to Tobirama to be quiet.   
The man on the other side happened to be Madara.   
  
"Yeah, Nii-san? Can't you see I'm busy fucking?"   
That made Tobirama grin like a fool.

  
"Izuna!" he yelled. "Have you seen Tobirama? Hashirama is looking for him!"  
  
The raven put his hand over Tobirama's mouth.   
"Nope. Have not seen him. Not after he stared at me at the dance floor-" he looked at his watch. "For three hours ago."  
  
"Damn it!" Madara yelled again, and stomped away.   
He opened the door and closed it hard behind him.   
  
Izuna rolled his eyes. "You gotta go." he whispered, kissed his cheek.  
"I'll distract my brother."  
  
  
Said and done.  
Tobirama sneaked out without being caught.   



End file.
